A Secret
by TheFunnySanny
Summary: Lydia revient à Beacon Hills. Elle n'a pas d'autres choix que de rejoindre Scott qui a besoin de son aide: Peter Hale a disparu. Lydia devra donc faire équipe avec Stiles et Malia, et fera tout son possible pour réussir la mission. Mais les choses se compliquent rapidement. Et la Banshee commence à se poser des questions. Quelle est la vraie raison de son retour?
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance enfin sur ma première fiction Teen Wolf. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'en faire une mais à chaque fois mes idées n'étaient pas assez précises ou bien complètement irréalisables. Et me voilà avec (enfin) un scénario potable :).**

**Je tiens à préciser que la fiction n'a pas de grand rapport avec les événements de la série. Mais les événements de la saison 3 ont eu lieu.  
>Voilà!<strong>

**Disclamer: Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Seule l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue : De retour à Beacon Hills<strong>

Le paysage dormait paisiblement sous la clarté de la lune qui crevait le ciel nuageux.  
>La forêt était silencieuse malgré les quelques animaux nocturnes qui faisaient leur route à travers les branches des grands pins.<br>La route, quant à elle, était déserte à cette heure tardive, préservant la nature de tout bruit perturbateur.  
>Et pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, une voiture fit son apparition, sa carrosserie bleue brillant doucement à la lueur de la lune.<br>A l'intérieur, la conductrice tentait tant bien que al de lutter contre le sommeil qui se faisait de plus en plus imposant. Ses yeux étaient cramponnés sur la route alors que ses deux mains pianotaient sur le volant pour vaincre l'ennui. Elle finit par allumer la radio avec empressement. Le poste déversa un flot de sons barbares qui meurtrissaient ses oreilles, mais elle n'en avait que faire : Tant qu'elle restait éveillée, c'était l'essentiel.  
>Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux roux en soupirant d'agacement : Elle n'avait jamais pensé revenir dans cet endroit. Elle avait été sûre, lors de son départ, de le quitter pour toujours. Mais c'était pouvoir rêver, elle ne pouvait pas partir de cette ville qui l'attirait comme un aimant : Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui la retenait, quelque chose d'inquiétant. C'était cela quand on n'était pas une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier de normale.<br>La jeune femme s'empara de son téléphone et appuya sur la touche pour le déverrouiller.  
>Elle regarda l'heure en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ignorant sa messagerie saturée : Elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de répondre.<br>Elle eut un faible sourire quand la route déboucha sur une ville qu'elle ne connaissait que trop : Beacon Hills, la ville de tous les mystères.  
>Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur, manquant de passer au rouge au premier feu et elle bifurqua brusquement à gauche, passant comme une flèche devant le commissariat. Elle jeta un bref regard, les lumières étaient encore allumées et elle reconnut une silhouette familière derrière une vitre. Elle détourna son attention chassant les souvenirs de son esprit.<br>Elle vit son ancien quartier au loin et elle sourit en tapant sur son volant, trop heureuse de se die que la route était enfin terminé.  
>Elle traversa les rues sans même un regard pour les maisons qui défilaient autour d'elle, ni même pour son ancien lycée.<br>Elle se mit à chantonner alors qu'elle pénétrait dans l'allée qui menait chez elle. Elle se baissa légèrement en avant, levant les yeux vers la maison : Une lumière était allumée à l'étage. Elle soupira avant de couper le contact et de ranger ses clés dans son sac à main. Elle claqua la portière avant de marcher vers la bâtisse de quartier. Elle entendit un bruit derrière la porte : c'était son chien qui ne dormait jamais la nuit.  
>Une vague de nostalgie la submergea et elle resta un instant sur le seuil de la porte, immobile. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de rentrer dans son ancien chez elle. Elle tira sa valise devant les marches avant d'intimer à son chien de se taire d'un simple regard. Elle était fatiguée et elle n'était absolument pas d'humeur à jouer les maîtresses gagas.<br>Elle monta les escaliers et finit par s'arrêter devant la chambre de sa mère. La lumière y était encore allumée et elle eut un doux sourire quand elle vit sa mère endormie sur son lit. Elle avait dû sûrement essayer de veiller jusqu' son arrivée.  
>La jeune femme éteignit la lumière et alla jusque dans son ancienne chambre. Elle tapota le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur avant d'appuyer dessus. Elle embrassa la salle du regard avec un drôle de sentiment : Rien n'avait changé… Les murs violets, les photos placardées un peu partout. Elle baissa les yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit en bâillant. Elle retira ses chaussures et s'affala sur la couette avec un soupir de contentement.<br>Elle doutait de sa décision… Elle regrettait presque d'être revenue dans cette ville mais maintenant il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.  
>Elle fixa quelques instants le plafond avant de se laisser dans les bras de Morphée, se disant qu'elle était bel et bien revenue à Beacon Hills : La ville de tous ses malheurs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà un court prologue mais le chapitre Un sera plus long!<strong>  
><strong>Au niveau des couples, je ne sais pas encore. Le scira est sûr! Mais je ne sais pas encore pour le Stalia. Si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ;)<strong>

**je posterai la suite, je dirai pendant la semaine. Voilà :)**

**Claire. **


	2. Chapter 1: Une histoire de Banshee

**Me voilà avec comme promis, un chapitre plus long!  
>Bon je n'ai pas eu de Reviews pour ce prologue MAIS je ne me décourage pas, je suis bien lancée et je compte finir cette fiction!<br>Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes (personne n'est parfait hein)  
>Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture!<strong>

Disclamer: Cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis. Seule l'histoire est de moi.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Un : Une Histoire de Banshee.<strong>

_La nuit étendait son silence sur toute la ville malgré les quelques sirènes de voiture de police qui circulaient régulièrement.  
>Devant une maison de quartier se trouvaient de nombreuses voitures et les lumières de l'étage étaient toutes allumées.<br>La bande de lycéens était réunie chez Scott depuis une heure déjà. L'atmosphère était tendue et personne n'osait prononcer un mot. La douleur et la culpabilité était omni présente, il était dur de parler sans faillir et se taire.  
>Kira, installée sur l'appui de fenêtre, fixait tour à tour chaque adolescent. Elle ne ressentait pas toute la peine que les autres portaient en eux mais elle savait que c'était un coup dur et que personne n'arriverait à s'en remettre aussi facilement. Elle osa un regard vers Scott mais il était toujours tête baissée, tordant ses mains alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'une telle chose allait arrivée et pourtant, ça avait été bien le cas. Allison n'était plus et c'était une vérité difficile à avaler.<br>Stiles tenait Lydia dans ses bras, le cœur lourd, les larmes perlant sur ses joues. La jeune fille ne croisait aucun regard, son regard restait fixé sur le sol alors que ses mains agrippés presque désespérément les bras de son ami qui resserra son étreinte pour la rassurer. Son cœur était empli de remords et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Cette nuit avait été la plus horrible de toute sa vie. Ses mains en trembler encore et les images du Nogistune ne faisaient qu'hanter son esprit. Le visage d'Allison la suivait partout ainsi que celui d'Aiden. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas crié plus tôt ? Son amie serait encore en vie à cette heure et tout irait bien. Mais c'était se bercer d'illusion, on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, le mal était fait.  
>Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus.<br>_

_- Alors… articula Scott, ça y est… C'est fini. Stiles est sauvé et le Nogistune est hors d'état de nuire._

_- Mais à quel prix ? murmura Stiles_

_Tous baissèrent la tête alors que la Banshee essayait de cacher ses larmes. La douleur la rendait malade et elle fit tout son possible pour l'oublier mais c'était, hélas, impossible._

_- Il faudra être fort. Répondit Scott, prendre sur nous et aller de l'avant. C'est ce qu' Allison aurait voulu._

_Kira tourna son regard vers lui avec un pincement au cœur, elle se sentait tellement mal pour lui, elle pouvait ressentir sa détresse et pourtant il tentait de faire face alors qu'en lui, c'était un simple trou béant qui rien ne pouvait combler. Il venait de perdre son premier amour. Elle était morte dans ses bras et il n'avait rien pu faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance avait dû le rendre malade de chagrin.  
>Et pourtant, il avait raison : Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de vivre dans le passé, ils devaient avancer, oublier et vivre de nouveau. La mort d'Allison n'avait pas été vaine. Elle leur avait permis de gagner…<em>

_- Non. Souffla Lydia._

_Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Stiles, croisant son regard désemparé. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de tourner son attention vers la fenêtre. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de continuer :_

_- Je refuse d'oublier. Comment pouvez-vous penser une seule seconde à oublier ? Allison était notre amie et Aiden… Un précieux allié. On ne peut pas faire comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ils ont fait parti de notre vie, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je ne me permettrai pas de les oublier par pur égoïsme.  
>Je ne pourrai pas oublier cette nuit, c'est trop. Je ne supporte plus le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Je ne pourrai pas retourner chez moi sans penser à eux, je ne pourrai pas retourner au lycée sans me sentir coupable. Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ici sans me sentir coupable. Je ne peux pas continuer à garder se pouvoir. Je ne supporte plus le fait de crier pour annoncer une mort. Je veux être libre, loin de ces horreurs.<em>

_- Lydia…_

_- Non Stiles. C'est fini, j'arrête. Je sais que c'est dur aussi pour vous… Mais vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai hurlé sa mort. Vous ne pouvez pas…_

_Elle éclata en sanglots alors que les souvenirs refirent brusquement surface dans son esprit.  
>Elle ne leur adressa aucun regard pendant qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Elle posa ses doigts sur la poignée, regardant droit devant elle pendant une fraction de seconde puis elle ouvrit la porte, la mémoire douloureuse, le cœur lourd de remords et les mains tremblantes.<br>Elle tourna un dernier regard vers ses amis puis vers Stiles qui semblait au fond du gouffre. Son regard ne la lâchait pas alors qu'il semblait prêt à crier son nom. :_

_- Je quitte Beacon Hills leur annonça-t-elle._

_Elle claqua la porte et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine alors que Stiles hurlait son prénom.  
>Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, sûre de sa décision. <em>

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux, baignant la chambre aux murs violets d'une douce lumière matinale. Une silhouette remua dans ses draps et une tête rousse finit par émerger de sous l'oreiller. Elle semblait plus que fatiguée alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.  
>Lydia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle tâta le sol, à la recherche de son portable. Elle finir par mettre la main dessus et regarda l'heure qu'affichait l'écran. Elle n'avait dormi que quatre misérables heures. Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de se redresser, ses jambes emmêlées dans les draps. Elle s'étira en bâillant avant de tourner son regard vers le mur derrière son lit. Des quantités astronomiques de photos tapissaient le mur et elle sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant tous ces visages familiers mais elle ravala un sanglot quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage souriant d'Allison et d'Aiden. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées.<br>Elle entendit des coups timides à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa mère qui lui sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour Lydia.

- Bonjour maman, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Tu as fait bonne route ?

- On peut dire ça. La Canada n'est pas tout près tu sais.

- Tes amis ont appelés tôt ce matin pour savoir si tu étais arrivée. Je leur ai dit que tu venais à peine d'arriver et que tu avais besoin de dormir. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient te voir au plus vite. Ce n'est pas grave j'espère ?

- Non… Ils sont seulement heureux de me revoir, ironisa-t-elle.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de te revoir.

- Je suis sûre aussi maman.

Sa mère ne remarqua pas le sarcasme dans sa voix et quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire pour sa fille qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Ils avaient déjà appelés, ils étaient irrécupérables. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour organiser une soirée retrouvailles, non… Ils avaient juste besoin d'elle, comme toujours. Sa mère n'était pas au courant de la façon dont elle avait quitté son ancienne bande, ni la vraie décision de son départ au Canada.

- Lydia à la rescousse ! Maugréa-t-elle en s'étirant de nouveau.

Elle se leva de son lit et alla directement dans la salle de bain, se disant qu'une bonne douche la mettrait de bonne humeur.  
>Elle fit le vide dans son esprit quand l'eau inonda son visage d'un doux jet tiède.<br>Elle ressortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. L'efficacité était son fort. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa chambre avant de filer au rez-de-chaussée, son sac au bras, son portable dans sa main, prête à rejoindre son ancienne bande.  
>Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir à cette idée. Devait-elle être heureuse ou particulièrement agacée ? Après tout, ils lui avaient fait quitter le Canada, son nouveau chez elle, pour venir les aider à trouver une personne que tout le monde détestait.<br>Et puis une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille : Comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ? Elle n'avait parlé à personne de son départ à part à sa mère… La question fut résolue aussitôt. Elle aurait dû se taire…  
>Elle salua sa mère avant de claquer la porte et de rejoindre sa voiture, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle était particulièrement nerveuse de revoir Stiles. Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait mal en partant ainsi mais il ne savait pas ce qu'était d'être une Banshee. Personne ne le savait à part elle.<br>Elle s'engagea sur la route et fronça les sourcils quand son portable se mit à vibrer dans son sac. Elle activa le Bluetooth et répondit à l'appel.

- Allô ?

- Lydia ?

- Oui Scott ? répondit-elle, cachant son léger stress.

- Tu as fait bonne route ?

- On va dire ça.

- Désolé d'avoir appelé si tôt mais nous sommes vraiment pressés.

- C'est bon Scott, je suis en route.

- On aurait pu venir te chercher tu sais.

- Il fallait t'y prendre un peu plus tôt. Je suis chez toi dans à peine deux minutes.

- D'accord à tout de suite, lâcha-t-il.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit le jeune homme continuait un peu plus bas, ne s'adressant sûrement pas à elle.

- Tu vois ! Il suffisait de lui demander si tout allait bien.

- Scott, tu as oublié de raccrocher.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse et coupa la communication. Elle posa son coude sur la portière et cala sa joue sur son poing. Elle aurait dû rester au Canada. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de revenir ? Comme s'ils avaient vraiment envie de la voir.  
>Elle s'arrêta devant la maison de Scott McCall et resta un moment à contempler la petite maison de banlieue. Il y avait du mouvement à l'étage et elle reconnut la voiture de Stiles près du garage. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et quitta sa voiture pour s'engager dans la petite allée de macadam. Quelques souvenirs refirent surface alors que ses doigts frôlèrent la sonnette. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se redresser et de sortir son sourire le plus faux. Elle devait redevenir la Lydia Martin qu'ils avaient connu.<br>Elle attendit bien sagement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir et se fut Melissa, la mère de Scott, qui fut devant elle. Elle paraissait surprise de la voir devant le seuil de sa porte et elle resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se décaler sur le côté avec un petit sourire. Elle n'avait pas changé à part quelques rides de plus sur son front.

- Lydia ! Tu as bien changé dis-moi !

- Sûrement l'âge vous savez.

- Vingt ans c'est cela ?

- Oui. J'en avais dix-sept la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu.

-Trois ans déjà ? Le temps passe vite. Et bien, je t'en prie : Entre. Ils t'attendent dans la chambre de Scott.

- Merci Melissa.

Elle pénétra dans la maison et fit rapidement l'état des lieux. Rien n'avait changé, absolument rien. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté après son départ. Elle remarqua le cadre sur le meuble et reconnut toute la petite bande de lycéens qu'ils étaient à l'époque, son cœur se serra suite à ces souvenirs heureux.

- Lydia...

Elle tourna son regard vers Melissa qui avait ce même regard réconfortant que tout mère avait. Celui qui vous mettait en confiance.

- Ils sont contents que tu sois de nouveau là.

Elle cacha sa surprise et son émotion, lui souriant de nouveau avant de la remercier. Elle grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage et tourna son attention vers la droite, hésitant à se rendre dans la chambre de son ancien ami. Elle finit pourtant par faire les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte et elle se figea sur le seuil.  
>Scott était assis sur le bord de son lit, faisant tourner son portable entre ses mains. Lui, par contre, avait changé : Il avait gagné quelques centimètres, avait gagné en muscles et en charisme. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et une barbe de trois jours lui mangeait les joues, un tatouage marquait son avant bras et un autre trônait sur son bras gauche. Il semblait plus mature et plus sûr de lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien au Scott lycéen qu'elle avait connu.<br>Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle se focalisa sur l'équipement de Lacrosse posé dans un coin, cherchant une phrase qui ne ferait pas trop… Trop.  
>Elle sursauta quand elle vit Kira sortir de la salle de bain, souriant à son petit ami qui se redressa. La japonaise avait gagné en beauté et en assurance. Lydia en était surprise, le temps ne s'était finalement pas figé pendant son absence.<br>Le regard sombre de Kira rencontra le sien et il eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel les deux jeunes femmes restèrent immobiles.

- Lydia ! s'exclama Scott

- Me voilà, lui répondit-elle à cours d'inspiration.

Scott lui sourit, visiblement heureux de la voir, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois ans ?  
>Il la prit dans ses bras, manquant de lui couper la respiration. Elle tapota son épaule avant de se détacher de lui, elle avait une sorte de malaise face à ce débordement d'affection.<p>

- Lydia ! s'exclama une voix familière

Elle se retourna pour faire face à… Stiles ? Elle haussa les sourcils. Depuis quand avait-il une barbe et pourquoi était-il aussi grand ?  
>Elle ouvrit la bouche, médusée alors qu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.<br>Elle se figea net en voyant une jeune femme à côté de lui. Elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

- Salut Stiles, finit-elle par dire.

- Ah, je te présente Malia. Et lui là-bas, c'est Liam.

Elle tourna un regard vers l'autre bout du couloir où se trouvait un jeune homme qui devrait frôler les dix-huit ans.

- La meute s'est agrandie j'ai l'impression.

Son regard s'attarda sur l'union des deux mains de Stiles et la dénommée Malia. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en trois ans.

*  
>Stiles était assis dans le canapé de cuir, face au lit de Scott où était assis ce dernier. Il sentit Malia poser sa tête sur son épaule et il sourit doucement, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Liam lançait une balle sur le mur et la rattrapait alors que Kira fixait ses ongles en bâillant.<br>Lydia, quant à elle, était assise dans un coin. Elle lisait les quelques feuilles que Stiles avait rédigé par rapport à la disparition de Peter. Elle semblait plonger dans sa lecture.  
>Le jeune homme put l'observer discrètement. Ses cheveux roux avaient encore poussés et brillaient à la lumière matinale, ses yeux marrons parcouraient les lignes à une vitesse hallucinante, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle était inquiète.<p>

- Bien. Lâcha-t-elle enfin, levant son regard des papiers. Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ton charabia.

- Quoi ? Mais pourtant c'est très clair ! s'étonna Stiles

- Dois-je te signaler que je ne vis plus ici depuis trois ans et que je ne suis plus habituée à tes théories et suppositions ?

Il grimaça avant de s'emparer des papiers que la jeune femme lui tendait. Elle avait bien changé. Son caractère n'était plus le même à son égard. Il remarqua le regard interrogateur de Malia sur lui et il haussa les épaules.

- Bon, je pense que je vais devoir expliquer alors. Lança Scott

- Merci, ça serait gentil. Répondit Lydia

- Il y a trois semaines, Derek nous a contacté pour nous informer que Peter avait déserté Beacon Hills depuis déjà trois jours. Il ne s'était pas inquiété jusqu'à se rendre compte que toutes les affaires de son oncle avaient disparu. Il en a conclu qu'il avait fui.

- Pourquoi ?

- La chambre empestait la peur et une autre odeur mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- C'est là que Scott est intervenu, ajouta Stiles.

Scott et Lydia lui jetèrent un regard agacé et le jeune homme leva les bras en signe de paix.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais.

- Je me suis donc rendu dans la chambre de Peter et j'ai reconnu l'odeur.

- c'était celle d'une Banshee.

- Stiles !

- Pardon, pardon mais tu racontes tellement lentement !

- Bref, une Banshee était présente le jour où Peter a disparu. Et la chambre était un véritable foutoir. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais leur discussion était loin d'être amicale.

- Et donc ? finit Lydia

- On pensait qu'entre Banshee, tu pourrais peut-être nous aider à le retrouver.

- Alors déjà de Un : Pourquoi le retrouver ? Et de Deux : Dois-je te rappeler que je ne sais pas vraiment me servir de mes pouvoirs.

- Tu ne t'es pas entraînée là-bas ? s'étonna Stiles

- D'après toi pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie de Beacon Hills ?

- Euh oui pardon c'est vrai…

L'ambiance se fit tout de suite plus lourde alors que Stiles baissait la tête, gêné. Malia foudroya Lydia du regard avant de s'occuper du jeune homme qui semblait abattu.  
>Kira fixa la Banshee avec surprise alors que Liam n'osait prononcer le moindre mot.<br>Pourquoi autant d'agressivité ? Pour une simple petite faute comme celle-ci ?

- Donc, vous m'avez amené ici pour que je trouve Peter et une Banshee.

- C'est ça. Répondit Scott

- Et pourquoi ne pas demander à Derek de nous aider ?

- Il n'est pas présent en ville. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses être susceptible de nous aider.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné. On commence quand ?

- Demain.

Lydia haussa un sourcil, cachant sa surprise alors que Scott se saisit de sa veste, Kira le rejoignit alors que Stiles aida Malia à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On va faire un tour. Je pense qu'une petite balade en ville va te faire du bien.

- Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle se leva à son tour et suivit la petite troupe, jetant un dernier regard à la chambre. Elle avait un peu de mal à assimiler le fait qu'ils faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés sur de bons termes.  
>*<p>

La voiture de Stiles se gara en plein centre-ville, devant un petit café qui semblait plutôt accueillant. Scott sortit le premier et ouvrit la portière à Lydia que le remercia silencieusement alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers le centre commercial. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers les autres. Ils se dirigeaient vers le café et elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de les suivre. Elle entra donc après eux et fut étonnée de la décoration. Elle s'attendait à un décor mamie gâteau mais c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de moderne. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit Stiles saluer avec entrain, un gars derrière le comptoir. Elle finit par le reconnaître : Danny.  
>Celui-ci la vit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit par un geste de la main, hésitant avec que Scott ne lui indique la table du fond.<br>Elle s'installa sur la banquette et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Liam qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait innocent mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une impression.  
>Malia vint en face d'elle et Stiles s'assit à côté d'elle, ils échangèrent un regard mielleux, surprenant la Banshee qui haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Scott qui s'était raclé la gorge.<p>

- Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler. Trois ans c'est long et je pense que tu te poses des questions. Et je pense qu'on s'en pose aussi non ?

La meute échangea quelques regards avant de hocher la tête. Scott sourit avant de plonger son regard ténébreux dans celui interrogateur de Lydia. Elle avait croisé les bras sur la table, mal à l'aise. Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour prendre un simple café. Ils allaient parler.

- D'abord sache qu'on ne t'en veut pas. Tu avais tous tes droits cette nuit-là et c'était ton choix de partir. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous y opposer. Je finis par te comprendre et je n'ai jamais trouvé ton choix égoïste. J'aurais bien fait la même chose mais j'étais trop attaché à cette ville. Certes, c'était dur au départ. Surtout quand on a repris le lycée ou bien quand de drôles de choses se déroulaient à Beacon Hills, il y avait comme un vide dans notre meute.  
>J'ai fini par me dire que tu étais heureuse là où tu étais. Ca était dur pour plusieurs d'entre nous mais nous avons fini par accepter l'idée que tu étais partie.<p>

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire alors qu'elle pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle essuya prestement avec un sourire gênée. Elle qui pensait qu'ils la haïssaient pour avoir fui lâchement au lieu de faire face, la tête haute. Elle croisa le regard réconfortant de Scott et elle respira un grand coup avant d'avouer d'une voix tremblante :

- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

- Tiens, tiens Lydia avoue ses faiblesses, sourit Stiles.

- Ne commence pas, par pitié, marmonna Lydia.

- Je rigole moi aussi tu m'as manqué et je suis bien content de te revoir !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Elle vit que Malia resserra son emprise sur la main de Stiles et elle se creusa les méninges pour se rappeler qui était cette fille mais c'était aussi facile que chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

- Bon je pense que les nouvelles têtes doivent se présenter non ?

- Je commence ! s'exclama Malia, brandissant la main bien haut ce qui surprit Lydia.

- On n'est pas en cours. Tu peux prendre la parole normalement. Sourit tendrement Stiles.

- Pardon, l'habitude. Bon je m'appelle Malia Hale.

- Hale ?

Elle détailla la jeune femme plus en détail. Son visage lui disait bien quelque chose. Son regard marron innocent et ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses traits discrets et féminins, ses pommettes hautes. Elle avait tout pour plaire mais quelque chose dans son regard ne la laissait pas indifférente. Son attention fut détournée par Stiles qui se penchait vers elle, le moins discrètement possible.

- Souviens-toi. C'est la fille que je t'ai demandé d'examiner.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant que son cerveau ne fit la connexion et elle ouvrit la bouche, surprise.

- Mais… Mais… C'est la fille de Peter !

- Oui c'est bien moi. Je vis avec lui maintenant. Je fais aussi partout de la meute de Scott. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'entraîner comme bon me semble vu que j'ai redoublé ma dernière année. Mais Stiles m'aide et c'est l'essentiel.

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et les doutes de Lydia se confirmèrent : Ces deux-là sortaient bien ensemble. Elle se tourna vers Liam qui était resté discret depuis le début. Il se redressa et crut comprendre qu'on attendait qu'il se présente.

- Eh bien moi c'est Liam. Je suis dans la meute de Scott depuis deux ans et je suis un loup garou débutant. Et qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autres ?

- C'est déjà pas mal, sourit Kira. Si tu veux tout savoir Lydia. Je sais contrôler mes pouvoirs et j'ai arrêté mes études pour pouvoir aider Scott à diriger les quelques loups de Beacon Hills.

- Je suis chômeur. Lâcha Stiles. Enfin, je travaille avec mon père.

- Et moi je suis devenu un Alpha appliqué et je ne suis plus le petit Scott qui se permettait d'être clément. Il est arrivé trop de choses pour que je puisse continuer comme ça.

- Eh bien que du beau monde ! J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à mettre donner la peine de faire des études pour vivre. S'étonna Lydia.  
>- Laisse-moi deviner. Etudes commerciales ? Tenta Stiles.<p>

- Perdu. Je travaille dans la psychologie.

Cette dernière phrase surprit la petite bande qui la fixa avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle répondit à chacun des regards par un haussement de sourcils.

- Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment tous que j'allais travailler dans la mode ? Et dans le commerce ?

- Euh… Oui ? répondit Scott.

- Eh bien, ça promet.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Elle se cramponna à la table alors qu'elle ferma les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur était trop forte et elle papillonna des paupières, essayant de penser à autre chose.

- Lydia ? s'inquiéta Kira

- Dehors, j'ai besoin d'aller dehors.

Scott fit un signe de tête à la japonaise qui acquiesça avant de prendre Lydia par le bras et de l'emmener à l'entrée mais elle manqua de chuter quand la Banshee s'effondra au sol, la tête dans les mains. Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers la meute, Stiles s'était levé, visiblement aussi paniqué qu'elle.

- Lydia ?

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, elle essaya de se pencher vers elle mais elle se ravisa, trop abasourdie. Lydia avait levé des yeux emplis de larmes vers le plafond et elle semblait prendre une grande inspiration.  
>Avant que Kira ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, un cri strident retentit dans tout le café.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre deux est en cours d'écriture. Vous l'aurez d'ici... Ce WE!<strong>  
><strong>Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur les couples :)<strong>  
><strong>Voilà, voilà :)<strong>

**Claire. **


	3. Chapter 2: Les choses se compliquent

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre deux avec un peu de retard mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment! **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :) Les choses sérieuses commenceront dans le prochain chapitre :)**

BouthBoute: L

es fautes c'est mon gros défaut ;) Je prends ton choix en compte :)

AssassinLawson21:

Eh oui les fautes :p Personne n'est parfait! Je prends ton choix en compte!

LydiaxStiles:

Merci! Je prends ton choix en compte!**Guest: **(un petit nom peut-être? :) ) Original! Je prends ton choix en compte!

**Bonne Lecture!**

**Disclamer: Cette série ne m'appartient pas ni ces personnages, ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre Deux : Les choses se compliquent pour Scott.<strong>

La voiture roulait doucement dans la ville bondée de monde en ce début d'après-midi. La radio diffusait une musique country de mauvais goût mais Kira n'en avait que faire, elle était trop concentrée sur la route, ses mains tenant fermement le volant. Elle jetait de temps à autres quelques regards à sa passagère qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le cri dans le café. Les images des clients effrayés lui revinrent en mémoire et elle les chassa rapidement.  
>Scott avait arrangé la situation et il n'y avait plus rien à craindre.<br>Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, glissant un rapide coup d'œil inquiet à Lydia qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Celle-ci était appuyée contre la vitre, plongée dans ses sombres pensées. Elle tentait de calmer les tremblements de ses mains en vain. Elle avait été secouée par ce brusque cri qui avait surgi de sa gorge, annonçant un mauvais présage.  
>Le retour à Beacon Hills n'aurait jamais pu être normal et elle le savait.<br>Pour qui avait-elle crié ? Pourquoi si rapidement ?  
>En trois ans, elle n'avait hurlé que deux fois et jamais aussi fort.<p>

- Ca va mieux ? osa Kira

Lydia tourna la tête vers la conductrice, esquissant un sourire triste. Elle aimait bien Kira et son habitude à s'inquiéter pour les autres. Elle se souvint d'avoir regretté de ne pas avoir pu faire ample connaissance avec elle.

- C'est seulement les anciennes habitudes qui reviennent, je dois m'y faire c'est tout.

- En tout cas je suis là si tu as besoin de parler et tout ça. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment.

- Merci.

- Alors ? Le Canada ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller.

- C'est accueillant, c'est beau, c'est charmant. J'adore vivre là-bas.

- Tu comptes y retourner après tout ça ?

Elle lui glissa un regard interrogateur et la rousse resta un moment muette, se tapotant le menton du bout des doigts.

- Je pense que oui.

Elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant que le trajet ne devienne, de nouveau, silencieux.  
>La voiture n'était plus qu'à quelques cents mètres de la maison de Lydia quand Kira appuya brusquement sur la pédale de frein. Les deux jeunes femmes suivirent le véhicule de police filé à toute allure dans la rue de droite, ses sirènes hurlant dans toute la ville.<br>La japonaise tourna brusquement dans la même rue et la suivit, sa conduite était brusque et Lydia manqua de s'encastrer dans le vitre, elle s'empressa de mettre sa ceinture.

- Je vois que tu es réactive !

- C'est ça de travailler avec Scott et Stiles.

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle bifurqua à droite dans un crissement de pneus. Son regard se posa sur les nombreuses voitures de police à l'arrêt et elle se gara sur le côté. Elle se redressa pour tenter de voir quelque chose et aperçut une bande jaune qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

- Lydia…

Elle se tourna vers le côté passager qui était, à sa grande surprise, vide. Elle fronça les sourcils et chercha la rousse du regard. Elle finit par la trouver, marchant d'un pas décidé vers la scène du crime.  
>Kira sortit précipitamment et s'empressa de la rejoindre.<p>

-Tu aurais pu m'attendre !

-Je pensais que tu étais réactive comme fille !

-Tu m'as prise par surprise !

-Pardon mais je veux savoir pour qui j'ai crié.

-Tu crois que ?

-Evidemment.

Elles se rapprochèrent doucement, se faisant discrètes. Elles jetèrent quelques regards vers les agents de police qui se parlaient, mains dans les poches. Lydia se dépêcha de les dépasser et de se placer face à la bande jaune : Son regard tomba sur la victime et elle posa une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que Kira la prit par le bras, elle aussi choquée.  
>Elle n'osait croire que devant elle se tenait un cadavre humain. Du sang dessinait une mare autour de l'amas de chair et de membres déchirés. Les tripes étaient à l'air et la tête ne tenait plus sur le corps.<p>

-Tu ferais mieux de détourner le regard, lui intima Lydia

-Je pense que oui.

Elle tourna le dos à cette _chose _et ferma les yeux, les mains pressées sur le ventre, laissant passer les nausées.  
>Elle se figea nette en tombant sur une paire de chaussures. Elle releva doucement le regard et fit un bond en arrière en glapissant de surprise. Lydia se retourna en fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt.<br>Le Sheriff Stilinski avait gagné quelques cheveux blancs mais il avait toujours cet air sérieux et ses rides sur le front qui montraient son agacement.  
>Elle prit un peu plus de temps à reconnaître Jordan Parrish. Il se tenait aux côtés de son patron, les bras croisés, le regard sévère. La Banshee croisa son regard et elle tourna rapidement la tête. Il semblait avoir pris en assurance ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise.<p>

-Tiens, tiens. Lydia Martin est de retour.

-Bonjour Sheriff

-Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Stiles, ajouta Parrish. Lui qui fourre toujours son nez partout.

-Il est sûrement à la journée d'informations des jeunes officiers comme il m'avait promis.

Kira préféra rester muette à ce sujet et se tordit nerveusement les mains. Si jamais le Sheriff apprenait que Stiles était chez Scott, ils allaient entendre parler du pays.

-Bref, que faites-vous là les filles ? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une scène de crime ?

-Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ! s'exclama Lydia. Enfin si on ne regarde pas le cadavre.

-Allez filez avant que je n'appelle vos parents. Sourit Parrish

-Nous n'avons plus dix-sept ans vous savez ? se moqua Kira

Elle croisa le regard agacé du Sheriff et lui tourna le dos, suivant Lydia qui marchait à vive allure. Elle chassa les quelques horribles images du cadavre de son esprit avant de se saisir de son portable et de grogner quand elle vit qu'il n'avait pas de batterie.

-Lydia, je dois prévenir Scott.

-Et moi, je dois rentrer chez moi si je ne veux pas devenir folle rétorqua la Banshee.

La Japonaise se mordit la lèvre avant de partir vers le père de Stiles sous le regard interrogateur de Lydia qui croisa les bras en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trafiquait ?  
>Elle la vit parler avec rapidité à Jordan qui hochait la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son regard se leva vers celui de la jeune femme qui tourna la tête, gênée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait<br>Elle finit par en avoir assez d'attendre et rejoignit Kira avec mauvaise fois, faisant face à l'officier qui avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches.

-Lydia ! Parrish c'est gentiment proposé pour te reconduire chez toi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse.

-Si pourquoi ?

-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire si ta façon de mentir.

-Quoi ? Je mens si mal ?

-Oh oui, sourit Parrish, laissant échapper un rire.

-Oui Kira, tu mens mal. Tu n'étais pas censée rejoindre Scott. Je vais devoir trouvé une explication pour justifier que j'étais dans une voiture de police à cause de toi…

-Tu préfères rentrer à pieds ? se moqua Jordan

-C'est ça moque toi. Maugréa-t-elle

Kira lui sourit avant de filer vers sa voiture, ses cheveux bougeant tous les sens à cause du vent. Lydia soupira avant de suivre Parrish qui était déjà installé dans son véhicule.

* * *

><p>Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Cette journée finissait mal : Scott venait de l'appeler pour l'informer qu'un corps avait été retrouvé et qu'il fallait être vigilant.<br>Et puis Lydia ne répondait pas à ses appels. Malia lui disait de la laisser tranquille mais c'était plus fort que lui : Il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait bien.  
>C'était une vieille habitude qu'il avait gardée malgré les années.<p>

-Stiles, arrête de te prendre la tête pour ce genre de choses.

-Et si elle avait quitté la ville sans nous prévenir ?

-Stiles…

-Comment on ferait pour retrouver Peter ?

-Stiles, arrête.

-Et si…?

-Stiles!

Malia prit ses poignets dans ses mains pour les écarter brusquement de son visage. Il allait protester mais une paire de lèvres vint s'écraser sur les siennes et il gémit de surprise alors que la blonde se détacha doucement de lui, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il se heurta à deux flamboyantes pupilles bleues. Il écarquilla les yeux, toujours aussi impressionné par le côté animal de Malia, ça lui rappelait à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse.  
>Il se redressa sur les coudes alors qu'elle se redressait, poings sur les hanches.<p>

-Lydia vient à peine d'arriver ! Pourquoi partirait-elle ? Elle vous a promis de vous aider à retrouver mon père.

-Elle a bien quitté la ville, il y a trois ans.

Malia vit une lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard et elle s'assit à ses côtés, se blottissant dans ses bras, traçant des cercles imaginaires sur son torse.

-Elle t'a fait du mal ?

-J'ai perdu une amie en une soirée et on ne m'a pas laissé la chance de comprendre pourquoi.

-Elle avait besoin de changer d'air.

-C'est ce que j'ai finalement pensé.

Il tourna son regard vers elle avec un petit sourire, entourant ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle se redressa, lui faisant face. Mais alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui, une voix retentit au seuil de la porte et ils se figèrent.

-Pas de ça dans ma maison.

Stiles pencha la tête et vit son père traverser le couloir. Il prit un certain temps à assimiler l'information puis il finit par se détacher de Malia, se redressant d'un bond sous son regard surpris.

-J'en ai pour une minute !

Il se précipita à la suite du Sheriff, manquant de se prendre le mur du salon quand ses pieds s'emmêlèrent dans le sac de sport qui traînait dans le couloir. Il finit par trouver son père dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas bonne mine et il semblait soucieux. Il le voyait bien à la ride qui avait pris place sur son front.

-Papa !

-Stiles…

-Tu sais à propos…

Le Sheriff se tourna vers lui, bras croisés et son fils se figea en plein mouvement. Il tenta de continuer sa phrase mais son père retira sa veste et le coupa dans son élan :

-Tu es allé à la formation des nouveaux officiers aujourd'hui ?

-Euh… Non mais…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta vie ?!

-Euh… Bonne question mais là, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as le rapport du meurtre ?

-Meurtre ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un loup garou ?

-Si c'est bien ça. C'est un loup.

-Misère…

-Alors ? Je peux avoir le rapport ?

-Non.

-Mais…

-Je te le donnerai à la condition que tu ailles à la formation demain.

-Mais… mais c'est du chantage !

-Et alors ?

Stiles grimaça avant de claquer dans ses mains, les levant en signe d'abandon. Il tourna les talons, en jurant tout bas. Son père ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.  
>Il revint dans sa chambre et trouva Malia en train de jouer avec ses stylos. Il sourit avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne.<p>

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini.

-Je vais devoir trouver une autre solution.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi et moi, ce soir, on s'offre une balade nocturne.

**OooO**

-Tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda Malia

Stiles venait de se garer devant le commissariat, jetant un bref regard dans son rétroviseur. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine et il gratta sa barbe, se demandant si c'était franchement une bonne idée. Il vit deux doigts claquer devant son visage et il tourna son attention vers sa petite amie qui se mordait nerveusement le pouce.

-Des millions de fois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Il souffla un bon coup et quitta la voiture, attendant bien sagement que Malia le rejoigne. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son sweat et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment.  
>Il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ce qui était un bon point pour eux. Stiles prit la main de Malia dans la sienne et la guida dans le dédale de couloir. Il aurait pu faire le chemin les yeux fermés mais il faisait nuit et il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, ils étaient donc bien obligés de s'arrêter quelques fois pour laisser passer un policier qui était de garde.<br>Malgré ces légers contre temps, ils firent face à la porte du bureau de son père. Les stores étaient tirés et la lumière éteinte. Jordan Parrish avait donc déjà déposé le dossier, ce qui était plutôt bon à savoir.  
>Le jeune homme s'approcha de la poignée et essaya d'ouvrir mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était fermé à clés. Il jura tout bas et se mit à réfléchir à toute allure, se mettant à faire les cent pas pour contrôler son stress. Il ne souciait même plus de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.<p>

-Si j'arrive à passer par le bureau de Parrish, je pourrais trouver les clés du bureau dans son tiroir mais comment je fais si la porte est fermée ? Je n'aurais qu'à la forcer comme ça on pourrait…

-Stiles ?

Il se tourna vers la blonde qui venait de rétracter ses griffes, poussant la porte du bout des doigts, un sourire sur le visage. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-Ou je pouvais tout simplement te laisser faire. Ça marchait aussi.

Des bruits de pas les coupèrent court dans leur discussion et les deux voyous se précipitèrent dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière eux avant de tendre l'oreille, calmant leur respiration.  
>Des rires résonnèrent et puis ce fut le silence total. Ils attendirent quelques minutes de plus avant de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.<p>

-C'est bon ? souffla Malia

-Dirige-toi discrètement vers le bureau.

Elle hocha la tête et obéit, se dirigeant à pas de loup vers le milieu de la pièce.  
>Stiles s'empara de sa lampe torche et l'alluma, se frappant le front du plat de la main en voyant l'état du bureau de son père : Des dossiers s'entassaient un peu partout, la corbeille était pleine à ras bord et le mug de café tenait en équilibre précaire sur une pile maladroite de livres juridiques.<br>Malia commença à soulever les dossiers, son coude heurtant accidentellement la tasse de café qui manqua de s'écraser au sol si Stiles n'avait pas été assez rapide pour la rattraper. Il soupira et foudroya la jeune femme du regard, celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de continuer ses recherches.

-Arrête ! Laisse-moi faire

-D'accord, d'accord. Je te laisse faire.

Elle se décala, lui laissant la place. Il refit les piles correctement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Le meurtre a eu lieu, le dossier a dû être rédigé cette après-midi donc ! Mon père la forcément rangé là.

Il pointa le tiroir de droite du doigt avant de l'ouvrir. Il trouva une maigre chemise qu'il prit avec lui. Il feuilleta le dossier et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

-Bingo !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux photos avant de sursauter quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre dans le bureau voisin.

-Merde Parrish est là ! souffla-t-il

Il prit rapidement son portable et prit le nombre de clichés nécessaires avant de tout remettre en place. Il se tourna vers sa complice qui se faufilait déjà par la fenêtre, il s'empressa de faire de même après avoir jeté un dernier regard pour vérifier que tout était bien à sa place.  
>Il posa ses mains sur les battants de la fenêtre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.<p>

-Mission réussie !

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna à plusieurs reprises avant qu'une main ne vienne s'abattre dessus avec force, le faisant tomber par terre. Une tête émergea de sous les couvertures et Stiles s'étira de tout son long, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il gratta sa barbe en soupirant avant de s'extirper de son lit, un sourire sur le visage. Son regard tomba sur sa montre et il lâcha un juron, se levant précipitamment, manquant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le tapis.<br>Il fila dans la salle de bain et revint avec un pantalon ainsi qu'un t-shirt propre. Son téléphone tenait en équilibre précaire entre son oreille et son épaule. Il sautilla pour enfiler ses vêtements et finit par se passer une main dans les cheveux pour tenter de les calmer quand il entendit du bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

-Lydia ?

-C'est moi.

-T'es réveillée ?

-Non, non je dors et c'est mon subconscient qui te parle. Stiles sérieusement, tu as exactement une heure de retard.

-Désolé, panne de réveil.

-La prochaine fois que tu proposes de me prendre pour aller plus vite : Tu oublies.

-Je suis là dans deux minutes !

-Top chrono.

Elle raccrocha au moment où il eut fini de lacer ses chaussures. Il partit à vive allure dans les escaliers et s'empara de son manteau.

-Stiles ! cria son père

-Pas le temps !

La porte claqua derrière lui et il rejoignit sa voiture.  
>Ceinture de sécurité mise, il fonça, se penchant vers la boîte à gants pour s'emparer de sa brosse à dents et de son dentifrice de secours.<br>Il fit de son mieux pour garder une bonne allure et fut devant chez Lydia en moins de deux minutes. Il détailla la façade avec admiration avant de donner un coup de klaxon. Il baissa fenêtre et cracha discrètement dans les bosquets avant de s'appuyer sur sa portière en bâillant.  
>Il la vit sortir de chez elle, tranquillement, son sac à main sous le bras, un sac plastique dans les mains. Il lui sourit innocemment et elle lui répondit par un sourire hypocrite.<br>Stiles avait l'impression de revenir au lycée quand ils ne se connaissaient pas et qu'il cherchait toujours à lui plaire. Mais maintenant les choses avaient changé et il était heureux avec Malia.  
>Lydia s'installa à la place passagère en soupirant.<p>

-Tu n'as vraiment pas changé Stiles.

Elle remarqua son regard emplis de nostalgie alors qu'il reprenait la route, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Elle avait touché une corde sensible et elle crut bon de ne pas approfondir le sujet. Elle s'empara de son sachet en plastique et en sortit un croissant.

-Ouvre la bouche lui ordonna-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'obéir et elle enfourna la viennoiserie au fond de son gosier.  
>Il toussa avant de croquer dedans et d'articuler un Merci à peine audible. Il était étonné que la jeune femme ait gardé ces quelques petites intentions.<p>

-J'avais bien raison, tu n'as pas mangé ce matin.

Elle eut un sourire amusé quand elle vit les miettes se perdre dans sa barbe naissante.

-Pourquoi te laisser pousser la barbe ? finit-elle par demander

Il fut surpris par sa question et avala avant de répondre, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

-Je ne sais pas. Malia aime bien, elle me dit que ça me donne un air sérieux.

-Je vois… Donc c'est sérieux entre elle et toi ?

-Ca fait maintenant trois ans qu'on sort ensemble donc oui c'est sérieux. Elle était là quand… Tu vois…

-Quand je suis partie ?

-Voilà et ça nous a rapprochés.

-Au moins, mon départ a servi à quelque chose.

Il perçut une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et il se sentit coupable d'avoir parlé de ça. Il avait bien compris que malgré sa peine, elle se sentait coupable et égoïste de les avoir abandonnés dans un moment pareil.

-On est arrivé ! lâcha-t-il

Lydia tourna un regard vers la droite et tomba sur Liam ainsi que Scott qui s'envoyaient un ballon sous le regard ennuyé de Malia, assise en tailleur dans la pelouse. Kira, elle, lisait sur la marche du perron.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air très inquiet.

-Ce n'est qu'une apparence, ils essayent seulement de se changer les idées.

Ils quittèrent la voiture pour rejoindre les autres mais Lydia préféra rester en retrait alors que Stiles fit l'accolade à Scott et Stiles. Il salua Kira avant d'embrasser rapidement Malia qui semblait beaucoup plus attentive. La Banshee pouvait voir son sourire réjouit alors que son homme était en pleine discussion avec Scott qui fronça les sourcils.

-On ferait mieux d'aller à l'intérieur, leur dit Scott

Ils acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans le salon. Celui-ci était calme et vide. Le silence était de plomb pendant que tout le monde s'installait à son aise. Lydia fut soudainement absorbée dans la contemplation d'un vase en verre alors que Liam vint s'asseoir à côté.  
>Stiles, quant à lui, avait branché son téléphone à l'ordinateur de son ami.<p>

-Hier, j'ai réussi à prendre quelques photos du dossier et voilà à quoi ressembler la victime.

Lydia et Kira préférèrent détourner le regard que de regarder de nouveau cette chose… Malia, elle, semblait fascinée alors que Scott tirait la grimace. Liam restait impassible mais tout le monde savait que l'horreur se cachait sur son visage.  
>Ils lurent les quelques lignes du rapport et se fut le jeune loup qui prit la parole :<p>

-Ils mettent ça sur le compte d'un ours ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils mettent ? Un écriteau géant avec écrit. Danger créatures surnaturelles ? lança Stiles

-C'était seulement une remarque, pas la peine de t'exciter non plus…

-Je pense qu'ils devaient être cinq au minimum annonça Scott

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, les loups attaquent en meute c'est bien connu. Mais d'où vient-elle et pourquoi attaquer en pleine journée ? continua Stiles

-Pour peut-être nous provoquer ? proposa Kira

-Elle n'a pas tort, peut-être est-ce une provocation… murmura Scott

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel chacun fut plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Malia se redressa avant de demander, une hésitation dans la voix :

-Est-ce qu'on doit s'occuper de ça avant de s'occuper de mon père ?

-Non. On va devoir faire deux équipes. Peter est trop important pour qu'on s'y mette plus tard.

Lydia fut surprise par ses propos mais ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant rester dans son mutisme. Elle ne voulait pas voir tous ces regards se tournaient vers elle.

-Stiles, Lydia et Malia, vous vous occupez de Peter. Moi, Kira et Liam on s'occupe de la meute adverse.

Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de frapper un bon coup sur ses genoux.  
>- Bon et bien en route !<p>

Il se leva, suivi par Malia qui fila vers sa voiture sous le regard amusé de Kira qui remarqua l'air absent de Lydia. Celle-ci finit par rejoindre son groupe mais avec un certain malaise. La japonaise se jura de lui parler avant qu'elle ne parte.  
>Lydia suivit donc Stiles et Malia qui s'échangeaient de messes basses. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant et se dit que leur petite aventure allait être longue.<br>Elle ne savait même pas où ils allaient. Elle monta en voiture sans broncher, s'appuyant contre la vitre. Elle remarqua le regard furtif de Malia dans le rétroviseur et elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
>Elle avait l'impression d'être un animal en cage.<p>

-Je peux savoir où on va ?

-Chez Derek, on a quelque chose à vérifier, répondit distraitement Malia

Et comme l'avait imaginé la Banshee, le trajet fut long.

**OooO**

Malia ouvrit la porte de l'appartement avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, suivie de près par Stiles puis par Lydia qui traînait le pas.  
>Elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point le décor avait changé, rien à voir avec l'ancien décor rudimentaire qu'avait installé Derek. Il y avait de quoi en rester bouche bée.<p>

-Lydia, reste ici ordonna Stiles

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

-Pour monter la garde, on ne sait jamais. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas en sûreté ici.

-Et je me défends avec… ?

-Il y a une batte de baseball dans le couloir là-bas.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de lever les mains et de lui tourner le dos. Elle pouvait entendre leur pas résonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce même sentiment de malaise vint lui tordre l'estomac et elle se mordit la lèvre pour l'oublier. Etait-ce seulement une impression ou son retour n'était pas bien accueilli que ça ? Elle entoura son ventre de ses bras avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, laissant les souvenirs envahir son esprit. Il s'était passé tant de choses dans cette pièce. Elle ferma doucement les yeux.

_LYDIA !_

Elle sursauta avant de reprendre sa respiration et de serrer les poings. La voix de Peter résonnait dans sa tête et elle chassa les images de ce souvenir qu'elle ne voulait qu'oublier.  
>Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se souvenir, il fallait qu'elle vive dans le présent et non dans les remords.<br>Pour l'instant, elle devait seulement monter la garde.  
>Un bruit suspect se fit entendre à l'étage et elle tourna la tête vers les escaliers, le cœur battant soudainement plus vite. Elle se leva avec prudence et sa main s'empara de la batte en aluminium. Elle l'empoigna fermement avant de grimper doucement les marches métalliques, se maudissant d'avoir mis des talons.<br>Elle finit par atteindre l'étage et tourna un regard inquiet vers la chambre d'où provenait le bruit. Elle s'en approcha prudemment et remarqua que la porte était entrebâillée, elle fit un pas en arrière en apercevant une ombre. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, prête à faire face à l'ennemi quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Jordan Parrish qui la fixait, abasourdi.  
>Elle abaissa rapidement la batte et fit mine de rien.<p>

-Lydia ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Je venais visiter.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de faire un pas en avant, brisant un morceau de verre sous son pied. Lydia sursauta quand elle entendit des éclats de voix dans sa tête et elle fixa le sol avec une certaine angoisse.  
>Parrish observa la jeune femme avec une inquiétude non dissimulée alors qu'il la regardait entrer dans la pièce sans prononcer un mot.<p>

-Lydia, tu…

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, son attention était focalisée sur les nombreux morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol puis son regard se perdit sur la vitre brisée. Elle passa une main sur les bords inégaux et ne broncha pas une seule seconde quand elle s'entailla la paume. Elle se sentit défaillir alors que des bribes de de conversation vinrent hanter son esprit.

-Lydia ? Tout va bien ?

Elle tourna un regard absent vers Jordan avant de lui dire d'une voix parfaitement posée :

-Peter n'a pas dû se battre, il est parti avec elle de son plein gré…

* * *

><p>Une voiture parcourait une route déserte à vive allure. A son bord se trouvaient une jeune femme et un homme. Ce dernier semblait anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette Banshee.<br>Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?  
>Elle tourna un regard serein vers lui avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Elle finit par lui dire, d'une voix calme :<p>

-Mieux vaut continuer d'avancer tant que l'on ne connait pas l'identité de celui qui veut te tuer.

Peter rit avant de sourire, la tête posée contre la vitre :

-Il y en a tellement qui veulent me voir mort.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que tout ça vous à plus! j'essaye de poster la suite le plus vite possible! :)<strong>  
><strong>Les réponses pour les couples seront données dans le prochain chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à voter! Il n'est pas encore trop tard!<strong>

**Allez Bisous et Bon WE,**

**Claire.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sous Haute Surveillance

**Et voilà enfin la suite! Désolée du retard mais je fais pleins de choses en même temps et donc c'est un peu difficile d'être à temps à chaque fois!  
>Bon pas trop de Blabla: Un nouveau chapitre en ligne qui introduit l'intrigue et après on passe aux choses sérieuses.<br>Pour les couples, il y aura: Stalia, Scira, Larrish et Stydia. Pas tout en même temps hein ^^**

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes bien gentils! Allez Bonne lecture!**

**Disclamer: Cette série ne m'appartient pas comme ces personnages. Ils sont la propriété de Jeff Davis.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre Trois : Sous Haute Surveillance :<strong>_

Lydia ne broncha pas quand Parrish vint l'aider à descendre les marches, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que réutiliser ses pouvoirs de Banshee l'épuiserait à ce point.  
>Elle entendit des pas et leva les yeux vers la porte en face d'elle.<p>

-Lydia… !

Stiles s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés face à Jordan qui maintenait toujours la jeune femme. Celle-ci remarqua le dossier que Stiles avait dans les mains. Malia vint le rejoindre, sur ses gardes.

-Que faîtes-vous là ? demanda Parrish

-Une simple balade, répondit Stiles, sans attendre.

-Alors que l'endroit est scellé et interdit au public ?

-Ah bon ? mon père ne m'a rien dit pourtant ! mentit Stiles

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi. Je te signale que pendant que tu t'amusais à fouiller dans les dossiers de Derek, Lydia a frôlé le malaise. On peut dire qu'elle a eu de la chance que je sois là.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Malia, mais pourquoi ?

-Je pense qu'elle a eu une vision.

Une lueur de curiosité brilla dans le regard de Stiles qui s'empressa de lancer :

-Qu'est-ce que c'était Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard. Pas même un comment ça va. Elle se détacha de Jordan, se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Elle coupa la parole au jeune homme avant de lui répondre, énervée :

-Fous-moi la paix Stiles…

-Mais

Elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement sans un mot sous le regard surpris de la petite troupe.

-Vous deux, au commissariat. Lâcha Parrish

-Mais… tenta Stiles

-Maintenant.

**OoO**

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Scott et Kira se rendirent sur la scène de crime. Les bandes jaunes étaient toujours là mais le cadavre avait disparu, ne restait plus que les contours blancs que l'on avait dessiné au sol et quelques traces de la mare de sang. Kira détourna le regard quand les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, la hantant de nouveau. Elle ravala un sanglot et se figea net en sentant une main saisir la sienne avec douceur. Elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur accélérer à vive allure.

-Kira…

-Je ne suis pas à la hauteur Scott. Je ne suis pas plus forte qu'avant.

Elle croisa le regard triste de son petit ami avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se détendit légèrement à son contact et elle respira son odeur si familière et apaisante alors qu'il lui caressait tendrement le dos.  
>Il savait parfaitement qu'elle souffrait de sa faiblesse à contenir ses émotions, que c'était un poids lourd à porter que d'être le maillon faible de la meute. Trois ans qu'elle s'entraînait sans relâche pour devenir le kitsune qu'elle avait toujours voulu être. Trois ans qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs dans ses bras. Rien n'était plus dur pour lui que de la voir ainsi.<p>

-Kira arrête. Tu es forte. C'est humain de montrer ses faiblesses, il ne faut pas en avoir honte.

-Scott, je suis un Kitsune et les Kistunes ignorent la peur.

-Kira…

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

-N'écoute pas ce que te dit ta mère. Tu es toi, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faut être idiot pour ne pas avoir peur.

Elle lui sourit en retour mais une lueur d'incertitude traversa son regard. Il finit par se pencher vers elle et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et amoureux.

-Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, Je t'aime trop pour te voir comme ça.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant d'être attiré par un bruit suspect : Un grognement animal. Il fit volte-face et son regard tomba sur une silhouette au loin. Celle-ci semblait lui faire un signe avant de filer. Il ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite sous le regard médusé de Kira. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et partit à sa suite.

-Scott ! tenta-t-elle, C'est sûrement un piège ! Reviens !

Mais il était déjà trop loin et elle dut s'arrêter quand une douleur sourde lui vrilla les tempes. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et elle s'empressa de répondre, le cœur battant. Scott avait encore une fois agis par instinct, il allait courir à sa perte. Elle répondit à l'appel, essoufflée.

-Liam, dépêche-toi de me rejoindre. Je suis à la lisière de la forêt et Scott a flairé quelque chose. Il faut vraiment qu'on le retrouve.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

-Merci.

Elle rangea son portable et jeta un dernier regard vers les bois avant de se rendre en courant vers le 4x4. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit son Katana dissimulé dans une housse de crosse.  
>Elle vérifia que personne ne la suivait avant de revenir là où Liam était censé la rejoindre.<br>Elle essayait de ne pas penser, encore une fois, à son infériorité.

De son côté, Scott se retrouvait au centre de la forêt, il en saisit l'occasion pour se transformer en loup, favorisant sa vitesse et ses réflexes. Ses pupilles rubis brillaient aux derniers rayons du soleil et il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.  
>La silhouette n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se glissait avec aisance entre les arbres et sautait par-dessus les obstacles sans éprouver la moindre difficulté. Scott grogna et accéléra l'allure, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser distancer. Il esquiva une branche et se focalisa de nouveau sur sa cible. Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre à toute allure. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et il fut surpris de voir un visage se tourner vers lui. Son regard se heurta à deux pupilles d'un bleu glacial. Il n'y avait plus de doute : c'était bien un loup.<br>Il n'était plus qu'à trois mètres de lui quand il perçut un brusque mouvement à sa droite. Il n'eut pas la chance d'esquisser le moindre geste avant qu'un coup ne l'atteigne en pleine mâchoire. Il fut soulevé de terre et sa chute fut brutale, lui coupant toute respiration. Il tenta de se relever d'affronter l'ennemi mais une silhouette se dressa devant lui, il n'eut le temps que de voir une paire de yeux rouge rubis. On lui vaporisa quelque chose en plein visage et il inhala l'étrange substance involontairement. Il sentit ses membres s'engourdir et cria quand un coup l'atteignit dans l'abdomen. Il papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

Kira, accompagnée de Liam couraient depuis plusieurs longues minutes déjà pour retrouver la trace de Scott. La jeune femme était inquiète et craignait le pire alors que le jeune loup essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Lui aussi était inquiet pour son Alpha mais il le connaissait et savait très bien qu'il arrivait toujours à se sortir des situations les plus difficiles.

-On va le trouver Kira !

-Scott ! Scott !

Elle resserra son emprise sur le manche de son Katana, la peur lui nouant les tripes. Et quelle fut sa réaction quand elle vit une silhouette étendue sur le sol, inanimée. Liam l'arrêta brusquement, la tenant par le bras. Sa poigne était puissante et il s'excusa quand il vit sa grimace de douleur.

-Je n'arrive pas à discerner son odeur. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit Scott.

-Reste-là, je vais voir.

-Mais…

-S'il y a un problème, tu pourras joindre les autres. S'ils sont réussis à vaincre Scott, on a de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il hocha la tête et resta sur ses gardes alors qu'il regardait son amie s'aventurer dans les bois sombres, sa lame brillant au clair de lune. Il avait toute confiance en elle mais il en pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il y avait toujours un « Et si ? » qui résonnait dans sa tête.  
>La Kitsune s'approcha du corps au sol, retenant son souffle, les mains tremblantes. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant et reconnut le visage de Scott. Elle s'accroupit à coté de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, murmurant plusieurs fois son prénom mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la forêt avant de se tourner vers Liam.<p>

-Viens m'aider vite !

Elle reporta son attention sur l'Alpha, un pincement au cœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

**OoO**

Parrish faisait les cent pas dans son bureau sous le regard agacé des trois jeunes adultes. Le dossier qu'avait dérobé Stiles était soigneusement posé sur le bureau. Lydia soupira et finit par craquer, imitant un raclement de gorge sonore.

-Un problème ? fit Jordan

-On va rester comme ça longtemps ? Je commence à avoir des envies de meurtre à vous regarder marcher sans rien dire.

-Tu menaces un policier.

-Ne faites pas l'idiot, vous m'avez comprise !

-Je vois. Bon faisons simple. Pourquoi avoir pris le dossier de Peter Hale ?

La Banshee tourna un regard interrogateur vers Stiles. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien et se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille. Malia fixa le plafond avant de croiser les jambes en soupirant d'ennui.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Lydia

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la jeune femme se retint de commettre un meurtre. Parrish finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau en joignant les mains.

-Bon, commença-t-il, Depuis les nombreux problèmes surnaturels qu'a connus la ville, nous avons répertorié chaque créature que nous connaissions dans des dossiers que nous avons soigneusement dissimulés chez Derek Hale pour que personne n'y touche.

-Je vois. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers ?

-Les meurtres, crimes et toutes choses dans ce genre-là. Alors Stiles, maintenant fini de jouer et tu me réponds avec que je ne m'énerve.

Stiles se redressa et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau avec un air innocent.

-J'ai bien le droit de jeter un coup d'œil dessus non ?

-Non.

-Et en quoi ça vous concerne déjà ? Vous êtes policier pas un super chasseur de surnaturel à ce que je sache.

-Peut-être faut-il que j'appelle ton père ?

Stiles devint soudainement livide et se figea net alors que Malia se mordit le pouce pour ne pas rire. Lydia ne fit aucun commentaire malgré sa surprise. Le jeune homme avait vingt ans et il avait encore peur de la colère de son père ? Il y avait effectivement de quoi rire.

-Bon d'accord, je vais parler.

-Voilà.

-Peter Hale a disparu et nous avons découvert la présence d'une femme, une Banshee.

-Et vous comptez partir à sa recherche ?

-Si j'ai bien compris : Oui lâcha Lydia

-A quoi va vous servir le dossier de Peter ?

-A trouver des informations sur les quelques mauvaises affaires auxquelles il est associé. Peut-être que cette Banshee lui veut du mal.

-Faux. Elle l'aide rectifia Lydia, je l'ai entendu quand j'étais dans la chambre.

Le jeune homme tourna un regard surpris ver selle, elle y répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Je n'étais peut-être pas d'humeur.

Malia observait cet échange d'un très mauvais œil avant de soupirer et de s'adresser à Parrish.

-Nous devons partir à sa recherche et donc quitter la ville.

-Pourquoi laisserait-on des jeunes comme vous s'en occuper ?

-Peter Hale est mon père et je compte bien le retrouver.

Son ton était déterminé et provocateur, une lueur de défi brûlée dans son regard. Elle n'allait pas laisser un type comme lui se mettre en travers de sa route, elle s'inquiétait pour son père et elle était prête à tout pour le retrouver.  
>L'attention de Jordan se focalisa sur les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les empêcher de mener à bien leur mission mais il pouvait bien faire une chose. Il se leva et frappa dans ses mains avant de leur annoncer :<p>

-Bien, je serais là pour vous surveiller.

**OoO**

Scott tenait à peine debout et devait demander l'aide de Liam pour marcher. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la rage que ressentait l'Alpha à ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seul. Kira les suivait, le cœur lourd, elle se sentait idiote à ne pas avoir suivi Scott dans la forêt, elle aurait pu l'aider.  
>Mais le mal était fait et elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Elle pressa le pas et doubla Liam qui avait du mal à ouvrir la porte. Elle le fit à sa place et lui indiqua le grand canapé de cuir dans le salon. Il hocha la tête et déposa doucement l'Alpha qui grogna sous la douleur. Ils le regardèrent de longues minutes avant d'échanger un regard inquiet.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu respirer pour être comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien Liam.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Deaton ?

-Non, grogna Scott, les faisant sursauter, je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? se méfia Kira

-Oui.

La réponse était simple, rapide et catégorique. Kira se mordit la lèvre avant de jouer avec son portable, prête à désobéir à son petit ami pour le sauver. Mais elle croisa le regard sévère de Liam et comprit que L'Alpha avait donné une interdiction et que le Bêta devait la respecter.  
>Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté de Scott, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait se passer à présent et pour elle, les choses allaient être plus compliquées que prévu. La meute adverse semblait tout à fait particulière. Jamais des loups ne s'étaient servis d'armes et de pièges de chasseurs pour affronter un Alpha. La prudence allait être leur priorité à présent.<p>

-Kira…

Elle sentit une main moite se saisir de la sienne avec force et elle tourna un regard emplis d'attention vers Scott qui semblait sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

-Scott ?

-Appelle Deaton.

**...**

Stiles se gara devant la maison de Scott et fronça les sourcils en voyant une voiture noire à côté de la moto de son ami. Il coupa le contact et sortit du véhicule, suivi de Malia qui vint à ses côtés.

-C'est la voiture de Deaton, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

-C'est bien ça qui me dérange.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et jetèrent un coup d'œil incertain vers le salon. Scott était allongé dans le canapé, serrant avec force la main de Kira qui grimaçait sous sa poigne. Liam observait la scène, un peu en retrait alors que Deaton s'affairait à la tâche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Stiles

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors que le Druide retirait ses gants en soupirant. Il se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires, tout en expliquant les faits au jeune homme :

-Scott a inhalé du tue-loup en très forte quantité. Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir avec seulement quelques petites séquelles. Vos ennemis sont plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Il donna un papier à Liam avec les instructions à suivre si le cas de L'Alpha se détériorait. Kira le remercia et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il salua tout le monde avant de quitter la maison alors que Stiles s'approchait de son meilleur ami, visiblement inquiet. Malia remarqua l'air interrogateur de Liam et elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, se souvenant de quelque chose.

-Où est Lydia ? s'étonna Kira

La coyote-garou se tourna vers elle, n'attendant pas que Stiles réponde, elle prit directement la parole :

-Elle est restée au commissariat.

-Pardon ? grogna Scott, Mais vous deviez vous rendre chez Derek.

-On y allé comme prévu, on a récupéré le dossier et Lydia s'est ramenée avec Parrish,

-Mais…

-Bon, elle ne s'est pas vraiment ramenée avec lui mais on s'est retrouvé au commissariat et j'ai été forcé de tout raconter. Rectifia Stiles

-Tu es impossible, soupira Scott

-Mais il menaçait de tout dire à mon père ! Mon père Scott ! J'étais bon pour finir en cellule pendant un mois ! Bref, Lydia est restée avec Parrish pour faire un semblant d'itinéraire.

-Parrish vous accompagne ? s'étonna Kira

-Oui…

-Et vous partez quand ? Demanda Liam

-Demain.

**OoO**

Une voiture s'arrêta doucement sur le bord de la route, tout feu éteint. Deux personnes en sortirent en silence. Ils levèrent les yeux vers l'immense bâtisse qui se tenait devant eux : Un Manoir du XIXème siècle entièrement rénové. Peter siffla d'admiration avant de rejoindre la Banshee. La nuit noire masquait son visage alors qu'elle lui indiquait de le suivre. Elle lui avait parlé d'un vieux chasseur qui vivait ici. Il aurait connu Peter Hale, il y a des années de cela et depuis, il continuait son activité en traquant des Alphas. Théoriquement, il ne devrait pas s'en prendre au loup vu que Peter n'était plus un Alpha mais il se considérait toujours comme tel. Il allait suivre la piste qu'on lui offrait.  
>Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure sans un bruit, les sens aux aguets mais le loup n'oubliait pas de surveiller la Banshee : Il devait continuer de se méfier.<br>Ils montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre l'étage d'où provenait un bruit de musique classique. La jeune femme lui fit signe d'aller à droite et il s'exécuta. Il pouvait sentir une présence dans la pièce d'à côté et il posa sa main sur la poignée. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et manqua de se retrouver avec un carreau dans le cœur. Il détailla le vieil homme en face de lui avant de se saisir de son arbalète et de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il vit que l'homme s'apprêtait à attaquer de nouveau mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement qu'il vit une fléchette s'enfoncer dans le cou du chasseur qui s'écroula, endormi. Il se retourna pour apercevoir la Banshee, pistolet anesthésiant en main. Il fronça les sourcils et elle lui dit :

-Je l'avais pour toi à la base mais il va mettre utile pour autre chose.

Il la vit sourire et il baissa le regard vers la personne endormie à ses pieds.

Peter était assis devant son prisonnier qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Il eut un sourire narquois en le voyant se débattre brusquement. La Banshee apparut derrière lui avec un air froid sur le visage.

-Bien Mr. George, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de votre chasse, lui dit-elle

-Je ne tue pas les Banshees

-Je ne vous parle pas de moi mais du loup qui se trouve en face de vous.

Peter joignit le geste à la parole en montrant ses crocs, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial scintillant dans la faible luminosité de la pièce. Le chasseur eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Peter Hale. Désolé pour vous mais je ne chasse pas les petites choses de votre genre.

La jeune femme fit un signe de tête au loup qui se leva, sortant ses griffes. Il plongea son regard cruel dans celui soudainement apeuré du Chasseur.

-Mauvaise Pioche.

Et d'un seul geste, il lui trancha la gorge.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et je vous informe que dans le prochain chapitre, on en sera plus sur la mystérieuse Banshee et que Peter s'intéressera à elle (peut-être une romance qui sait?)<strong>  
><strong>Le prochain chapitre sera aussi axé sur Malia et Kira, notament avec une amitié entre les deux, du Stalia et du Scira avec un peu de Larrish!<strong>

**Allez à plus,**  
><strong>Claire. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4: A La poursuite d'un loup

**Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard, désolée mais le boulot par dessus tout! J'espère que le chapitre av vous plaire!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Disclamer: cette série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont l'unique propriété de Jeff Davis**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre Quatre: A la poursuite d'un loup.<strong>_

La terrasse d'un petit restaurant au coin de la rue était bondée suite au beau temps qui couvait la ville. Les serveurs s'empressaient de prendre commande, se disant que leur salaire ne serait pas maigre en ce beau jour.  
>Peter se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, il glissa un regard vers sa voisine d'en face. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit voyage, loin de Beacon Hills, loin de la meute ridicule de Scott. Il se redressa, son regard ne lâchant pas sa partenaire de crime qui buvait son café en silence, ses cheveux châtains prenaient des reflets cuivrés sous les rayons doux du soleil. Elle leva un regard curieux vers lui avant de poser sa tasse.<p>

-Qui es-tu ? Finit-il par demander

Un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers le ciel.

-Un chasseur de prime peut-être ? continua-t-il

-Loin de là ! C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de choses.

-Pourquoi me voir moi alors ? Mademoiselle ?

-Pia, je m'appelle Pia. J'ai crié pour toi, il y a de cela trois semaines. J'ai su que tu étais en danger de mort.

-Et me sauver t'apportes quelque chose ?

-L'impression de faire quelque chose de bien.

-Je pense que tu te trompes de personne. Je suis plutôt connu pour faire le mal autour de moi.

-Toute personne mérite d'être sauvée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de déposer quelques généreux billets sous sa tasse.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Il acquiesça avant de la rejoindre. Décidément, cette petite escapade n'allait pas lui déplaire.

**OoO**

Les bois étaient silencieux en cette fraîche matinée et Liam étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche avant de rejoindre Scott et Kira. Ils se tenaient par la main, essayant de détendre cette atmosphère tendue. Ils étaient en quête de preuve de l'existence de la seconde meute mais c'était aussi simple que de chercher une aiguille dans une meute de foin. L'Alpha n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée dans la forêt, ce qui rendait Kira nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Ca ne lui rappelait pas que de mauvais souvenirs.

_Trois semaines étaient passées depuis la mort d'Allison et le départ précipité de Lydia. Scott ne sortait presque plus, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même alors que Stiles était inconsolable. Il n'osait pas croire que sa confidente, sa meilleure amie ait pu le laisser ainsi sans éprouver le moindre remord. La meute n'était plus ce qu'elle était : Isaac avait, lui aussi, quitté Beacon Hills. Ne restaient plus que Kira, Scott, Stiles et Derek. Personne ne savait quoi faire, personne ne voulait être aidé. Tout le monde ne voulait qu'une seule chose : Oublier. Mais oublier, c'était renoncer à tant de souvenirs, sensations : c'était un sacrifice trop lourd à porter.  
>La seule qui avait encore la force de faire avancer les choses était Malia : Elle ne connaissait pas leur peine, leurs remords, leur douleur. Elle tentait de remettre Stiles sur pied, le seul qui comptait vraiment pour elle.<br>__De son côté, Kira était perdue, abandonnée. Elle avait, elle aussi, tenté d'améliorer les choses mais la vérité l'avait frappé en plein visage : Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Scott s'était fermé à elle, créant une distance qui lui brisait le cœur. Se sentait-il coupable de vouloir être avec elle alors qu'Allison n'était plus ?  
><em>_Devait-elle lâcher prise et imiter Lydia ?  
><em>_Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
><em>_Elle avait finalement décidé de lui donner le choix, elle ne le forcerait pas.  
><em>_Des semaines étaient passées et les choses s'étaient arrangées. Stiles voyait un nouvel avenir avec Malia alors que Scott s'entraînait de nouveau, souriant à certains moments.  
><em>_Et Kira regardait ce bonheur de loin, coupable. Coupable de vivre à la place d'une autre, coupable de sa faiblesse et de son abandon. Elle ne se voyait plus que comme une moins que rien. Elle avait fini par croire que Scott l'avait oublié.  
><em>_Et un soir, sa mère l'avait appelé, quelqu'un avait fait le déplacement pour la voir. Elle avait descendu les escaliers presque avec excitation et elle avait été clouée sur place quand elle avait vu Scott sur le seuil de la porte. Il lui avait souri maladroitement, tenant un simple bouquet de roses dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas bougé pendant de longues minutes alors que sa mère avait quitté les lieux.  
><em>_Kira avait prononcé son nom, hésitante. Il lui avait répondu par un simple bonjour avant de lui tendre son cadeau fleuri. Elle s'en était saisie sans le lâcher du regard, pensant rêver. Un « je suis désolé » s'était échappé d'entre les lèvres de Scott avant qu'il ne prenne son visage dans ses mains avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas._

_- Je suis désolé Kira. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'en m'isolant comme ça, tu en souffrirais, que tu te sentirais coupable. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, j'avais seulement besoin de réfléchir et quand tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il manquait une personne : Toi. Ça m'a fait comprendre que je tenais à toi, que je te voulais à mes côtés... Que je t'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne.  
>Elle l'avait fixé, complètement abasourdie alors qu'il ne la lâchait pas du regard. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait eu un sourire gêné avant de lui dire :<em>

_-S'il te plaît, dit quelque chose. Ne te ferme pas à moi._

_Cette phrase, cette simple phrase avait eu un effet dévastateur sur Kira qui s'était approché de lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

- Regardez-ça ! s'exclama Liam

Ils jetèrent un regard surpris vers lui avant de revenir sur leurs pas. Le jeune loup leur montra un tronc d'arbre qui semblait tout à fait banal au premier regard mais Scott l'observa plus en détail. Il discerna quelques taches de sang séché et des traces de griffes.

-Ils marquent leur territoire, fit Kira

-Je n'en sais absolument rien. Derek ne m'a jamais parlé de ce genre de choses.

-C'est étrange mais…

Lima se redressa, à l'affût, tous ses sens en éveil. Il embrassa le paysage du regard, un sifflement strident lui donnait la migraine depuis quelques secondes. Il crut voir quelque chose de brillant traverser les bois mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que le mal était déjà fait. Une flèche, venant de nulle part, atteignit Kira au flanc droit, la clouant à l'arbre. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de crier sous la douleur brûlante qui l'envahit. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue alors que des doigts frôlèrent, avec maladresse, la tige de métal.

-Kira ! Non merde !

Scott se précipita vers elle, complètement paniqué. Liam était resté sous le choc et n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il leva un regard coupable vers Scott qui essayait de retirer la flèche mais le moindre mouvement faisait hurler Kira de douleur.

-Ne touche à rien, s'exclama Liam, mieux vaut appeler quelqu'un.

-Deaton, vite ! Dit lui où nous sommes, aide le à se situer.

Liam hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Kira commençait à avoir froid et la douleur devenait insupportable même si Scott essayait de la drainer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire. Elle pouvait voir les larmes perler sur ses joues alors qu'il la fixait, impuissant. Elle eut un faible sourire et ce fut le trou noir.

Scott fixait le bout de papier avec rage. Il n'avait pas regardé Kira ni même Deaton qui la recousait avec adresse. Liam servait d'assistant médical. La flèche avait été retirée et l'Alpha avait découvert un bout de papier enroulait autour. Il s'était empressé de le lire, la rage au cœur.

« Chers petits loups ou même Kitsune,

Nous sommes deux meutes dans une seule et même ville. Qui sera assez fort pour y rester ?  
>Nous allons jouer ensemble sans compter le nombre de victimes. »<p>

Scott était prêt à les tuer un par un. Ils pouvaient s'en prendre à lui mais pas à Kira.

OoO

Lydia attendait bien sagement dans le canapé, jambes croisés, rêveuse. Parrish était avec elle, légèrement stressé. Il cherchait un moyen de couvrir leur départ aux yeux du Sheriff. Il soupira avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il tourna son attention vers la Banshee qui semblait être plongée dans la contemplation de sa manucure.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? finit-il par demander

Elle le fixait avec curiosité, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai reçu un appel au secours de la part de Stiles. Je n'allais pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu ne comptes pas rester après tout ça ?

-Non, j'ai une vie qui m'attend au Canada.

Parrish appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux, intéressé par le nouveau quotidien de la rouquine.

-Quel genre de vie ?

Elle soupira avant de se recoiffer rapidement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait lui qui lui poserait ce genre de questions. Devait-elle se sentir heureuse, touchée ?

-Le genre normal : je me lèvre, je vais à l'université, je vois mes amis, je rentre chez moi.

-Et Beacon Hills ne t'a pas manqué ?

-Une ville où tu ne peux pas avoir un équilibre ? Une ville où des gens veulent sans arrêt te tuer parce qu'ils sont soit disant des méchantes créatures mythologiques ? Non, je n'étais pas faite pour ça.

-Et tes amis ?

-Remplacés. Oubliés. Affaire classée, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Parrish remarqua que son visage était de marbre alors que son regard reflétait sa douleur, sa tristesse. Il comprit que la discussion était terminée. Il n'avait jamais réussi à cerner la jeune femme mais depuis son retour, il avait découvert des facettes de sa personnalité. Lydia était sensible mais cachait toujours ses faiblesses. Elle reporta son attention vers lui avec un sourire gêné. Il répondit par un sourire réconfortant alors que le regard de la Banshee était brillant de larmes.

-Et tu crois qu'ils sont heureux de me voir ?

Sa question resta en suspens quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Stiles et Malia. Lydia essuya rapidement ses larmes avant d'enfiler, de nouveau, son masque.

-Vous êtes en retard, lâcha Jordan

-On avait une affaire à régler, répondit Malia

-Mais maintenant, on est là. Alors au boulot.

Stiles claqua dans ses mains et la petite troupe s'empressa de trouver des indices dans le gigantesque loft de Derek. Stiles s'occupait du salon avec Parrish alors que les deux jeunes femmes s'occupaient de la chambre de Peter. Malia ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et se figea dans son mouvement. Elle vit un cadre brisé où trônait une photo d'elle, souriante et encore adolescente, et d'un homme, au sourire hésitant : Son père, Peter.

_Malia était allongée sur son lit, un stylo dans la bouche, un regard concentré sur ses cours. Il était dur pour elle de comprendre toutes ces formules mathématiques. C'était à peine si elle savait lire et compter. Mais elle s'accrochait coûte que coûte, et avec l'aide de Stiles, les choses s'amélioraient. Elle soupira et referma son manuel scolaire. Elle résista à l'envie de rejoindre Stiles. Depuis leur rencontre à Eichen house, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui c'était devenu comme une drogue.  
>Elle se redressa en tailleur sur son lit et s'étira de tout son long avant de sursauter vivement quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle se figea net alors qu'un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge. Peter Hale se tenait devant elle, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle n'osait pas croire qu'elle avait cet homme comme un père, qu'elle avait pu lui faire confiance sans douter une seule seconde de son amour pour elle. Elle s'était bien trompée à ce sujet. Peter n'utilisait que les personnes utiles pour parvenir à ses fins.<br>Elle se leva et lui fit face, son visage était de marbre._

_-Allons Malia, que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Fous le camp._

_-Voyons, je suis ton père._

_Le coup partit tout seul et Malia grogna quand le loup intercepta son mouvement avec une facilité inouïe. Ce sourire sournois qu'il affichait ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage, et elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Elle se transforma, ses yeux bleus foudroyant ceux de son père. Elle tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau lais il l'envoya valser au sol._

_-Malia, je veux seulement parler._

_-Comment peux-tu être à ce point sans cœur ? Tu es censé être mon père ! Tu es censé t'occuper de moi et non m'utiliser à ta guise !_

_Sous la colère, elle s'empara d'une photo sur sa table de chevet avant de la fracasser sur le mur. Malia fit de nouveau face au loup avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas._

_-Je ne serais jamais une Hale._

_Elle quitta la chambre alors que Peter s'approchait de son lit, s'emparant du cadre brisé. Il eut un pincement au cœur en observant son image et celle de sa fille, tout sourire. Il la serra fort contre son cœur avant de disparaître comme un voleur. _

Malia n'aurait jamais cru que son père garderait cette photo. Elle eut mal au cœur en repensant à leurs nombreux conflits qu'elle regrettait à présent. Peter avait surchargé et être là pour elle. Il avait su être un père aimant. Elle essuya une larme au coin de sa joue.

-Malia ?

Elle se tourna vers Lydia qui semblait surprise de la voir si confuse. Elle rangea précipitamment la photo dans le tiroir. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraître à la Banshee. Elles ne se connaissaient pas et préféraient restées méfiantes l'une envers l'autre.

-Oui ?

-Il n'y a plus rien à chercher ici, on peut partir.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Lydia dans les escaliers. Quand elles furent descendues dans le salon, le coyote se réfugia aux côtés de Stiles qui semblait soucieux. La rouquine tourna un regard interrogateur vers Jordan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Le Sheriff est au courant pour Stiles. Lâcha Parrish

-Comment ? s'étonna Malia

-Il m'a vu avec Stiles. Il a remarqué que le dossier de Peter avait disparu. On a fini par tout lui dire.

-Et ?

-Parrish est mon baby-sitter.

Il eut un éclat de rire et Lydia plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, essayant de reprendre son sérieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle et elle toussa.

-Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard furieux de Stiles qui prit Malia par le poignet avant de quitter les lieux. La jeune femme l'observa faire avec un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne l'aurait fixé ainsi pour une si petite chose.  
>Pourquoi devenait-il aussi distant ?<p>

Voilà à peine une heure qu'ils étaient sur la route qu'ils étaient déjà perdus. Stiles se gara sur le bas-côté en se frappant la tête contre le volant alors que Malia se débattait avec la carte. Leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus fortes et insupportables. Lydia soupira en fermant les yeux. Ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Malia tu lis la carte à l'envers !

-Facile à dire pour un gars qui étudie depuis l'enfance !

Le coyote quitta la voiture, furibonde, sous le regard interloqué des trois autres. Stiles ouvrit la portière, la rejoignant, presque paniqué.

-Mais ça n'a rien avoir Malia !

La portière claqua, laissant seuls Lydia et Parrish. Ils observaient le jeune couple s'époumonait l'un sur l'autre. C'était un spectacle fort divertissant mais rapidement ennuyant. Jordan se détourna en soupirant et croisa les bras derrière sa tête alors que Lydia fixait ses ongles sans grand intérêt.

-Ça ne m'avait franchement pas manqué, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

-De ? lâcha Parrish, curieux.

-Leurs gamineries.

-Tu avais réussi à vraiment tout oublier là-bas ?

Elle tourna un regard distrait vers lui avant de passer une main sur ses lèvres, visiblement en train de chercher une réponse.

-Entre autre, si on passe quelques détails.

-Et Allison et Aiden ?

-J'ai eu besoin de patience mais… S'il te plaît. Ne parle pas d'elle. C'est encore trop dur.

-Je vois. Et les autres ?

Lydia détourna son attention vers la vitre, Parrish comprit qu'elle n'avait pas tout dit. Il hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Tu n'as pas réussi à les oublier ?

Elle le détailla longuement avant de se redresser, la main sur la poignée.

-Je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier Stiles.

Elle l'ouvrit, claquant presque la porte une fois dehors. Elle fixa le couple, qui semblait s'être réconcilié, avec un malaise grandissant. Elle était revenue à Beacon Hills certes mais pas pour Peter… Le vide que Stiles avait laissé dans son cœur était trop grand. Elle avait senti ce besoin de le revoir. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, il ne la voyait plus et elle n'aspirait plus qu'à fuir de nouveau.

La route fut longue suite au problème d'itinéraire. Tout était silencieux, personne ne parlait, personne ne le voulait. Parrish jetait des regards à Lydia qui, elle, contemplait le ciel d'un noir d'encre tacheté d'étoiles brillantes. Stiles était concentré sur la route, les mains crispées sur le volant, et Malia dormait.  
>Après quelques minutes, une petite ville apparut dans leur champ de vision, ainsi qu'un Manoir immense et lugubre. La Banshee leva un regard vers Stiles, s'apprêtant à l'entendre faire un commentaire à propos de vampire et de Dracula mais il resta muet, et elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ils avaient grandi.<br>Ils prirent la décision de s'arrêter là pour la nuit. Ils se garèrent devant un petit motel et Stiles réveilla doucement Malia qui finit par le suivre en baillant. Ils allèrent à la réception et y trouvèrent une vieille femme en train de somnoler sur son siège. Parrish se racla la gorge et lui demanda, bien gentiment, une chambre pour la nuit. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il payait le prix demandé.  
>Malia fut attirée par un gros cahier sur le bureau de bois. Elle s'en approcha et vit de nombreuses signatures. C'était un bottin où chaque client devait signer après avoir payé. Son cœur loupa un battement quand elle reconnut la signature.<p>

-Peter… murmura-t-elle

-Pardon ? Lâchait la vieille dame.

Le coyote tourna son attention sur elle avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Elle sélectionna une photo d'elle et de son père avant de tendre l'appareil à la réceptionniste.

-Reconnaissez-vous cet homme ?

-Hmm oui, il était ici, il y a deux, trois jours.

-Avec une femme ? demanda Stiles

-Oui, très charmante d'ailleurs.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elle échangea un regard avec Stiles puis ils rejoignirent leur chambre. C'était une petite pièce, pas de quoi héberger une famille de six personnes. Il y avait un fauteuil de cuir, une salle de bain minuscule mais avec une baignoire et un grand lit double.

-Un lit double ah. Lâcha Stiles

-Ça va poser problème ? demanda Parrish, moi je prends le fauteuil.

-Un peu oui.

-Je dors avec Stiles ! s'exclama Malia

-Comme par surprise ! ironisa Lydia avant de poser ses affaires.

-Lydia a besoin d'un lit, elle va râler sinon, rétorqua Stiles.

La Banshee avait perçu de la méchanceté dans sa voix et l'image du Nogistune lui revint en mémoire. Elle fut piquée à vif et se redresse brusquement. Elle foudroya le jeune homme du regard avant de prendre un oreiller et une vieille couverture.

-Je ne suis pas une princesse et non plus une peste Stiles !

Et sur ces mots, elle se rendit dans la salle de bain.

-Je prends la baignoire ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix tremblant sous la colère.

Malia eut un sourire victorieux avant de se jeter sur le lit double sous le regard réprobateur de Parrish.  
>Les choses commençaient mal.<p>

**OoO**

Peter attendit bien sagement que Pia sorte de la voiture, avec un malin sourire. Son regard de prédateur ne lâchait pas la fenêtre du dernier étage de l'immeuble. Il avait hâte que l'interrogatoire commence. La Banshee finit par le rejoindre et lui indiqua la porte d'entrée. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble, la jeune femme sur ses talons. Ils gravirent les nombreuses marches et finirent par faire face à une porte blindée sur le palier. Peter grimaça et vit le sourire confiant de Pia qui s'approcha de la porte. Elle sonna et attendit tranquillement, ordonnant au loup de se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine. Pia lui sourit avant de rentrer précipitamment, fermant derrière elle. Le loup manqua de faire une crise avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles quand un hurlement aigu retentit. Il risqua un regard vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de venir. Il s'exécuta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai crié pourquoi ?

-Quelqu'un est mort ?

-Non.

-Alors ?

-Une Banshee expérimentée sait se servir de son cri pour bon nombre de choses.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Secret professionnel, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, cette Banshee cachait bien des surprises. Il finit par entrer dans l'appartement, aidant Pia à porter la chasseuse jusqu'à son lit. Une fois la tâche accomplie, Pia ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un ruban adhésif. Elle attacha sa victime sur les bords du lit alors que Peter fixait le tableau d'affichage, ou plutôt de chasse, de la femme. Il y avait de nombreuses têtes de loups barrées d'une croix rouge mais la sienne était entourée plusieurs fois avec plusieurs mots « Disparu ? Brûlé vif dans un incendie. Aucune preuve »  
>Il grimaça. Cette femme ne savait rien, elle le croyait mort. Il sortit ses griffes et se retourna brusquement, soucieux. Il finit par se précipiter vers le lit.<p>

-Peter non, non ! NON !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, le coup partit, violent et le sang gicla avec horreur sur le mur.


End file.
